The present invention relates to door and drawer pulls, particularly to a recessed grasping surface for use in dental operatories and other sterile or "clean room" environments.
In the sterile environment of a dental operatory, an operating theater, a research facility, a manufacturing or packaging facility subject to FDA regulations, or even a kitchen, it is important to be able to clean all exposed surfaces thoroughly to prevent the growth and spread of bacteria, mold, etc. Furthermore, as a safety feature, it is desireable to have a door or drawer-opening grasping surface that is recessed into the door or drawer front, in order to protect against catching the clothing of persons working in the area. The elimination of unreachable corners and abutting edges between drawer fronts and attached pulling devices (such areas being very difficult to clean and, therefore, prime sites for bacterial growth) is also desired. Aesthetically, a clean line for the cabinet in which the door or drawer is mounted is an important feature.
Another feature that is desired in a pulling surface for laboratories, and especially for dental operatories, is that it be easy to grasp whether the user is standing, and therefore usually reaching down from above the grasping surface, or sitting and reaching from under the grasping surface.
The variety of door and drawer pulls that have existed in the prior art is far too great to be described in detail herein. In one example, drawer fronts have employed sloped top and bottom edges, leaving space between adjacent drawers to facilitate pulling against the sloped surface. This, however, creates a risk for the spread of bacteria from the hands of a user into the storage area of the drawer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recessed pulling surface for doors and drawers to be used in "clean room" situations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a recessed pulling surface that can be easily grasped from above or below.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a grasping surface that satisfies the foregoing objects and remains easy to clean thoroughly, having no unreachable, sharply angled edges where bacteria could grow.
A further object of the invention is to provide a grasping surface that satisfies all of the foregoing objects and can be made from a single piece of vacuum-formed plastic.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a drawer for use in "clean room" situations that is itself readily cleanable and employes a grasping surface that satisfies the foregoing objects.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made clear in the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.